The Raven
by The Iron Chef
Summary: A screenplay I wrote for my film lit class. Based on Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. I'm interested to know how it stacks up as a screenplay. Let me know what you think.


"The Raven"

Screenplay by Zak Bartels

Adapted from the poem by Edgar Allen Poe

_FADE IN._

_A dark room. Fading in and out, show various items from the room are shown in succession as the opening credits roll. A clock turns over to midnight. Fade out and back in once more to see a tired and disheveled man sitting in a chair reading._

_Close up of him as he slowly falls asleep._

_Open to a high class party. People move about talking pleasantly to each other as the camera cuts through the crowd to the same man we saw before. He stands amongst his comrades as he turns and looks throughout the crowd. His attention is caught by a girl who notices him at the same time. He smiles at the girl and goes back to his conversation. When he looks for the girl again she is gone, he turns around to find her directly beside him._

Woman: Hi.

Man: (_Startled_) Hello. Can I help you?

Woman: No, I was just bored. So I thought I'd come and talk to you!

Man: (_Laughs_) I don't know how much help I can be.

Woman: (_Cheerily_) Don't say that, you've got a lot going for you!

Man: Oh? Like what?

Woman: (_Think_s) Well, you just met me!

Man: (_Laughs_) Yes of course. And you are…?

Woman: (_Extends her hand_) I'm Lenore.

Man: (_Takes her hand_) ...Lenore…

KNOCK KNOCK

_Cut to the room from scene one as the man wakes from sleep. He looks around and checks the time. He sits back and groans as he looks back at his book._

KNOCK KNOCK

_He turns to look at the door with concern but quickly dismisses it looking back to his book._

Man: It is some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door. (_Yawns_) This is it and nothing more.

_He flips a few pages in his book trying to find his place._

KNOCK KNOCK

_He looks up frustrated and turns to look at the door. Suddenly his expression changes to one of concern._

KNOCK KNOCK

Man: Sir! Or madam, truly, your forgiveness I implore. (Slowly rising) But the fact is I was napping, and so faintly you came tapping at my chamber door (_Moves toward door_) that scarce was sure I heard you.

_He puts his hand slowly on the doorknob and pulls the door open quickly. There is no one outside. He stands in the doorway for a moment staring at nothing._

Man: (_Quietly_) ….Lenore?

_He slowly shuts the door and turns back into his room cursing himself._

KNOCK KNOCK

_He looks up quickly at the window on the other side of the room. The curtain flows gently with the slight breeze._

Man: Surely that is something at my window lattice. Let me see then what there at is and this mystery explore.

_He moves quickly to the window but stops in the middle of the room._

Man: Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore.

_He reaches the window and thrusts it open violently. He is startled as a black object flies past him into the room. He looks around to find the object and turns around to look at his door once more. A black raven has perched on top of his door._

_He looks up at the raven in wonder and quickly shuts his window again. He moves into the room a bit more._

Man: (_Smiling slightly_) Through thy crest be shorn and shaven, though art no craven. Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven. Tell me thy lordly name, on this night's plutonian shore.

Raven: (_Darkly_) Nevermore.

_The man looks up at the bird in shock which is quickly replaced by amusement. He sits down and looks up at the raven. His face changes from wonder to despair._

Man: Other friends have flown before. On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.

Raven: Nevermore.

_He stands startled and looks up at the bird curiously._

Man: What it utters, is it's only stock and store. Caught from some unhappy master, whose unmerciful disaster followed fast and followed faster, until his songs, that one burden bore…that melancholy burden bore of never, nevermore.

_The man looks down from the raven depressed and breathes deeply. He turns and places a chair directly in front of the bird and door. He sits and looks silently at the bird, letting his mind wander. The camera zooms to him as he smiles lightly._

_Cut to a peaceful shot of the man and Lenore walking through a park as people walk past them. The two walk hand in hand smiling and laughing, clearly in love. The man stops abruptly and speaks to her. She is silent. He kneels before her and reveals a ring box. She is speechless._

_White out to a church full of people as the man stands nervous at the top of the aisle. The doors open and Lenore walks slowly in smiling at the man. She arrives at the altar and the two smile at each other. He takes the ring and gently places it on her finger. She smiles broadly but her face quickly changes as she begins coughing. The man leans forward to catch her as she falls to her knees. She is coughing uncontrollably. When she pauses for a moment she draws back her hand to reveal it is full of blood. She begins coughing again. The man looks around in a panic as the camera zooms back to show the church is empty._

_White out to a hospital in which Lenore lays very still in bed, a doctor and nurse stand beside her. The doctor picks up her hand and checks her pulse; he bows his head and shakes his head slowly. He puts her arm down and leaves the room. The nurse pulls the white sheet up and over Lenore's head. As the nurse leaves we see the man standing in the back of the room with a look of shock on his face. His mouth quivers as he is on the verge of tears. He painfully lowers his head as he scowls fiercely._

_Cut back to modern day as the man slowly raises his head with the same scowl on his face. He looks up to the raven._

Man: (_Spitefully_) Wretch…thy God hath lent thee, by the angels he hath sent thee. (_Wishfully_) Respite, respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore…

Raven: Nevermore.

_The man rises quickly from his chair._

Man: (_In a panic_) Prophet, thing of evil, prophet still if bird or devil. Is there…is there balm in Gilead? Tell me, truly I implore.

Raven: Nevermore.

Man: (_Desperate_) Prophet! Thing of evil, prophet still if bird or devil. Tell this soul with sorrow laden, if within a distant Aidenn it shall clasp a sainted maiden, whom the angels named Lenore!

_Cut to a series of flashbacks of Lenore_.

Man: (_In tears_) Clasp a rare…and radiant maiden…whom the angels named Lenore…

Raven: Nevermore.

Man: (_Furiously_) Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend! Leave no black plume as a token of the lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!

_The man stands staring up at the raven, panting. A few moments of silence go by._

Raven: Nevermore.

_The man gasps in shock and takes a step back, looking at the raven in confused horror._

Narrated voice of Man: And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting upon the placid bust above my chamber door. And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming. And the lamp light over him streaming throws his shadow on the floor. And my soul from out that shadow, which lies floating on the floor, shall be lifted-

_Cut to black._

Narrated voice of Man: Nevermore.


End file.
